The girl
by ShortXCakeXLover
Summary: A girl named Tsuki, has joined the family for a few months. She has been treated quite bad in the family,(not the vongola). She has been apart of her family for 20 years. She was missing her younger brother. she was the only one, will her life change or will it remain deep sorrow
1. Boring

Do not own khr!

Tsuki walked around the mansion, few minutes she dropped to the floor.

"Ushishishi, the prince does not want to see a maggot on the floor, and the prince will count to 3 for you to get away from the prince sight." Bel said.

Tsuki looked at Bel, "Why you so mean to a peasant? Are you too good for me? Or is it just you want to see your beautiful, wonderful, and calm Flan?" Tsuki said.

Bel twitched.

"1…..2…..3…., that's it! I'm going to cut you in to pieces! Skin you alive!" Bel said taking out a million knifes.

Tsuki sweat dropped," I'll be taking my leave then" Tsuki said getting up.

"THEN IT IS TRUE! YOU LOVE FLAN! I wonder if flan saw me cut up with blood all over!" Tsuki said running a little.

"Ushishishi, you made the prince pissed now, how should I KILL YOU?!" Bel said running after Tsuki.

Tsuki was running for her life, while Bel was throwing knifes at her. She took out her guns and started shooting. She bumped in to Flan hard. Tsuki fell, and was ready to cry. Water flowed her eyes.

"Ushishishi, is the peasant going to cry just by a bump? Or is it that playing?" Bel said.

"Sempai, what are you doing? You playing with a peasant? Or is it that you rejected her?" Flan said.

(Tsuki head)

_I'll kill Flan later, and how did Bel know it was a play! Am I that easy? *Sigh* I'll just play with the vongola!_

Tsuki got up, she walked away, and before that she punched Flan on the head.

"I the peasant will go to the Decimo house to play, and you two can have chocolate swirl "time". I'll take my leave" Tsuki said walking away.

(Tsuna house)

Tsuki knocked on the door. She heard strange noises as always.

"Coming!" Tsuna said.

He opened the door with his so called right hand man on the side.

"Oi, why you here in judaime house!" Gokudera said.

"Why you in Tsuna house? I bet you did chocolate swirl time also. Anyways Tsuna can I play with you? Like an actual game, nothing to involve mafia?" Tsuki said.

"Eh, sure only little cause I have paper work." Tsuna said smiling.

Tsuki always admired the comfort smile, she wished she saw that every day. She went in to the house, all the way to his room. She opened the door, I-pin and Lambo were of course playing like stupid brats. She sat down on the bed, I-pin and Lambo jumped on Tsuki lap.

"Nene, did you bring food for Lambo-sama or a visit to kill tail hair I-pin?" Lambo said with sparkling eyes.

"That's no good to talk about I-pin. Let's play a game!" Tsuna said.

Everyone started thinking of a game.

"Oi, let's play honor the vongola family." Gokudera said.

"Um.. Gokudera how are we going to play that? Also everyone is not here." Tsuki said.

"Never underestimate the right hand man for judaime right hand man!" Gokudera said.

Ryohei slammed the door open, Mukuro came out of the closet, and Hibari broke the window while coming in.

"EHH! When did you plan this? Gokudera!" Tsuna said.

"Well long story judaime, I'll pay the bills later. Now that ever-"

"EXTREME! OI OCTOPUS HEAD WHEN DO WE PLAY THIS GAME?" Ryohei said.

"Kufufu, this better be good." Mukuro said.

"Hn" Hibari said.

"AS I WAS SAYING, we are going to play a game called honor the vongola! How we do that is…to…. Listen to the vongola family." Gokudera said unsure if that's what he wanted to say.

"Mukuro go first" Tsuki said.

"Kufufu, treat chrome nice for the whole day, until then do not make her cry or else you'll go to the 7 or 6 hells." Mukuro turning in to chrome.

"Bossu" Chrome said.

"Next BOSS I forgot about you!" Gokudera said.

"I-it's okay Gokudera, um to not sream, shout, or bite us to death unless you make Hibari mad." Tsuna said.

Everyone sweat dropped, nut still agreed since he was the boss. Tsuki phone rang, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tsuki talking." She said.

"VOOIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU F**CKING BRAT!" Squalo said.

"*Clears throat* I'm at the…..bakery, with the vongola. I saw them shopping." Tsuki said.

"BOSS IS MAD NOW! Come or die in our hands!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi, the prince does not forgive the stupid brat peasant." Bel said.

Tsuki hanged up. She got up.

"Also guys that was a pathetic game I played." Tsuki said leaving.


	2. The punishment

(Varia house)

"I'm hom-"

"VOIII! Boss wants to see you!" Squalo said.

-*.*-

Tsuki went up to the office. She knocked on the door.

"Oi, scum come in." Xanxus said.

When she entered a bottle was thrown on her head. She twitched.

"What do you want now?" Tsuki said while being pissed at him.

-No reply-

"Oi boss I ha-"

"Scum, where were you and why did you leave with out permission?" Xanxus said.

"…..In Decimo house, and cause the family is so boring, there's nothing to do." Tsuki said.

"Then why didn't you quit the family?" Xanxus said glaring at Tsuki.

"Cause then I wouldn't feel comfortable and I have nowhere else to go." Tsuki said grabbing her shirt tight.

"Why won't you feel comfortable and you don't have anywhere to _go_?" Xanxus said.

"*sign* I won't feel comfortable cause…..that's a secret and I can not tell you the other part. I have not been loved from my family and…. I have been separated from my brother. He still doesn't know who I am to him, even though we just met. I'm the oldest in my family, and responsible for my lost and brother." Tsuki said trembling.

"You…. Are…..Grounded from today until the next month. You cannot talk on the phone, go to school, or leave the mansion. If you break the rule you will have to leave the family." Xanxus said glaring at her.

Tsuki left the room without another word and a thrown bottle on her head.

"Tsuki-sempai you okay?" Flan said.

"Y-yeah I'm fine….as always." Tsuki said.

"Sempai don't lie, you'll only feel guilty". Flan said.

"Flan do you know any one that has teal hair, doesn't feel pain at all, and that's monotone?" Tsuki said, a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Eto, me?" Flan said.

Tsuki hugged Flan, she felt warmth close to her, but it's there but she cannot reach it.

"S-sempai?" Flan said.


	3. Memories

Tsuki let go of Flan, he never been hugged. She smiled lightly.

(Flash back)

"Promise you'll find me after this mistake." Her younger brother said.

There was a long beep sound. She forgot she was in the hospital.

"I-I will". Tsuki said crying.

(End of flash back)

"S-sorry Flan…..if I was killing you." Tsuki said.

Flan stared in to outer space. Tsuki was doing hand motion, to get his attention. Then a knife came by to them.

"Bel-sempai, would you stop stabbing me?" Flan said with his monotone voice.

"Ushishi, then you could of blocked it and don't tell what to do to the prince, you peasant." Bel said.

Tsuki went away, like nothing happened. She had remembered it was her birthday. Tsuki stopped walking and turned around. They stared at her. She sweat dropped and left.

(Room)

Tsuki jumped on the bed. She took out her new iPod. She listened to music. This wasn't the day she wanted, she wanted to hang out with all her friends. Not that no one cares it's my birthday, well got to find something entertain myself. She got out a sketch book out of nowhere. She drew her own birthday cake. She drooled.

(outside the room)

"Vooi! When is our mission? Seriously I always do the calculation (tax, fees, for the house), and the annoying paperwork!" Squalo said, shouting like a 5 year old that doesn't know 5+5.

"Ushishishi, give the work to Tsuki, then. She doesn't do any work, at all". Bel said with his wide smile.

"Good idea, I'll just give ALL the paper work to her. Then the weight will be off my shoulder." Squalo said.

"The peasant finally listened to the prince's idea." Bel said.

Hello my anonymous friends. I forgot to give you heads up that Tsuki data things.

Name: Tsuki Suzuki

Age:15

Flame:cloud

Family member: no one else but her little brother.

Personality: sweet, kind, and childish.

Please review, what I should work on and ect...

Ciao ciao!


	4. Ignored

Squalo knocked on the door.

"Come in". Tsuki said.

When he entered there were plush dolls, sketches, and books all over the floor. He twitched, "Anyways, here are the paperwork I mentioned at dinner last night." Squalo said gently so she wouldn't reject it.

"EHH? This much? Doesn't the other guardian help, and these aren't my paper. Don't I need only what I have to do?" Tsuki said.

"VOOI! Don't complain, it's not my fault!" Squalo said, slamming the door, while going out.

She signed half of all the paperwork. She was getting annoyed and tired. She went down stair for lunch. There was so much noise, louder than the tournament playing. When she sat down, Lussuria said there were no more food, but nuts.

"How can you not have food? And you're always prepared, for anything!" Tsuki said,

The table went quiet.

"Ushishishi, it doesn't matter, because you were late." Bel said licking his bottom lips.

"Well its…..3:30 and I always come down the same time!" Tsuki said.

"Vooi! Don't complain! Then just leave, if you're going to make a fuss." Squalo said. Tsuki got up, she was mad, and the feeling she doesn't know. But it was bad.

"Yeah, I will Squalo. Guys don't look for me, not even you _Flan_." Tsuki said, leaving.

(Night)

Tsuki locked everything in the room besides the bathroom. She grabbed her little plush toy (Snoopy), she tucked herself in to bed. It was only 7:30. _What if boss broke the door open, or Flan using illusions to come in? Or even worse happens! For get it Suzuki Tsuki, it will be fine, just calm down. _


	5. Should or shouldn't

3 Days passed and she hasn't eat or drink. It was her little brother funeral.

(Flash back)

Tsuki was so happy that she can meet her brother but only, once. As she skipped down with tiny flowers, she heard a car crash. Instead of skipping she ran if it was her brother. There was screaming everywhere, Tsuki took a closure look, it was _Impossible, and it was my…. Only chance to say I love you_.

The policeman and ambulance came rushing down. The policemen told everyone to back up, but Tsuki didn't listen, she didn't care.

She ran forward to her little brother, Mochi Suzuki. She touched Mochi for the first time, so cold yet so warm.

(Hospital)

Tsuki was standing right next to a dying kid, which was 4 years old.

"O-onee-san." He said.

"S-Shh, don't t-talk." Tsuki said.

"Can y-you find m-me later?" He said while throwing out blood from his mouth. Tsuki cried, she hated the doctor and nurses.

One doctor didn't want to help him since he was new, and the nurse just didn't want to touch him.

"Mochi….MOCHI!"Tsuki cried so loud, the monitor was straight silence.

The doctor and nurses came in, to take away Tsuki. One person grabbed her, but she got out of the grip. She ran to her brother's bed.

(A/N: Tsuki is 5 years old now)

"Don't you DARE touch my little brother, you…FUCKING BASTARDS! He wouldn't been like this if you only helped him! You call your self fucking nurse and QUALIFIED doctors? Well I think your all piece of FUCKING SHIT PEOPLE!" Tsuki said while crying.

"Now, now no need to get upset, for a brother. Clam down and lets go." The first doctor said.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CLAM DOWN AND GO? AND GO WHERE, THE gates, like my brothers? I think you would enjoy that, me leaving, and you have your peace. Well F.Y.I (For your information) There is no fucking peace in this fucking shitting world!" Tsuki said.

They had no choice but to call the most "friendly" family. Soon the Vongola family came in. They kept talking. Soon this stick eye (Hibari, srry for the viewers out there), came up to her. She felt so warm against his chest, she never felt this.

"M-mochi, I will _find you soon."_

(Flash back end)

She ran up to Xanxus's office. She knocked on the room, she only heard a bottle crashing, on Squalo head.

"Voii! What was that for?" Squalo said leaving. She went in. She stared at Xanxus for a long time. It became awkward silence.

"What the fuck do you want trash?" Xanxus said.

"If I am allowed to my younger brother, grave." Tsuki said.

"No, you trash. Focus on what you're doing now, and forget about the past life, no need for the piece of shit."

"Well, me forgetting about the past? Why don't you forget about being the 10th boss? Same thing, if I don't get it, you don't get it. If my past is shit, then becoming a boss is shit. Let me tell you something, if you came achieving the "greatest" boss, then someone supported you. Also I had no family but him, see you later." Tsuki said gripping her shirt. When she exited, she fell to the floor, and cried.

"Tsu-sempai, why you crying? Did boss hurt you? Are you, _hurt_?" Flan said.

A/N:

Ciaosu! I was crying a little writing this...Nufufu, 1st sorry for it not relating to the tiltle. 2nd please review if you liked it, or wat I should have in my fanfic.:))))

Thank you to these people below!

Follower's:

**1827alouette6927** **klariz anime**

**koreanlover21873**

The communities

tsuna- hime

and finally the favorite:

1827alouette6927.

Thank my fellow friend! Other people that haven't choosed yet please with my greatest honor, please do... and the brother name id mochi..strange but sad, so people or viewer's please think of a boy name(Japenese) if possible and put it in the "review". Thank you soooo much people for reading!

Ciao ciao!


	6. Reasons

"N-no I'm fine, really I am, don't worry froggy" Tsuki said wiping her eyes.

"Tsu-sempai, don't _lie_, you should talk to someone comfortable with these situation." Flan said.

"Okay don't worry, I am fine. I'll be taking my leave." Tsuki said leaving.

Tsuki went down to the living room, everyone was there watching some soapy drama. Tsuki walked to the kitchen window. The bright lighting sun was gleaming brightly on her face. _Don't lose hope, you'll be there soon, I promise._ She had the chills up her spine, she heard her little brother.

"Ushishishi, what is the peasant doing? Shouldn't the peasant be working? Or is she slacking?" Bel said.

"Slacking? Peasant? Work? What more words do you have to say? Slave I bet, I am not a peasant, and I'm taking a break." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, looks like the peasant is mad. But the prince doesn't care, as long as you're supposed to be doing." Bel said leaving.

Tsuki took a big breath, _Sorry my brother Mochi, I will not be making it in time for today. Please forgive me, my only brother._

Tsuki went to her room, she took out her notebook and pen. She wrote:

_Reasons to enjoy life, and to live._

_1) __You are not alone._

_2) __You have people to support you._

_3) __Mochi wants me living._

_4) __To fulfill your dream._

_5) __There are places you always wanted to go._

_6) __Stick to these reasons and everything will be fine._

Tsuki lied on her back, _I think I'm overboard. Shall I open, but wouldn't some people deceive me? Focus I'm Suzuki Tsuki, and my little brother Suzuki Mochi._

"Tsu-sempai, what are you doing?" Flan said.

"Let me ask you, how did you come in? Knock on the door, please" Tsuki said.

"First of all you wouldn't let me in, and second what are you doing?" Flan said.

"True that, I'm ready to go to sleep. Even if it's the morning. I NEED to rest. Also can you bring me food? I am starving! I am not kidding, if I was I would be…. Don't know now." Tsuki said.

Flan left the room. Tsuki kept thinking if there was any amusement in this stupid mansion. He went out, Bel was only in his boxers. Tsuki shut the door, immediately. _I saw nothing, yeah pretend it's a mouse or a rat, eating another animal. _She went out blushing lightly, Bel was in the same place, and she put her hands over her eyes calling Flan.

A/N:

Ciaosuu~ my lovable viewers! I just realize im over exenterating, with the oc. Srry! Ill try to somewhat change her shape. And thank you for the people that are reading this Fanfic! REALLY THANK YOU! I shall keep up the good work!

CIAO CIAO! :3


	7. My past

It's been years since no one knew my past but me. Hibiki, has passed away, at a young age. I'm only a shadow of him. Im no longer the light for him.

Flan poked, Tsuki.

"Tsu-sempai, what the heck are you doing with your eyes closed? You know you can get hurt?" Flan said, still poking her.

"Pshh. I knew that, and I got hurt already cause of you. You keep poking me. Anyways you brought the food?!" Tsuki said checking everywhere.

"No, Lussuria said lunch is not ready." Flan said.

Tsuki sigh and brought him to her room.

(Room)

Tsuki took half of the paper work and put it on her bed. She put on her glasses, and started working.

"Tsu-sempai, can I ask you something?" Flan said going closure.

"What, question?" Tsuki said while signing random, paper.

"How did your life begin?" Flan said.

"Simple. I came from my mom's stomach." Tsuki said.

"Tsu-sempai, really! I'm curious." Flan said.

"What is this? Curious George?" Tsuki said in a teasing way.

Flan frowned. Tsuki looked at him, it was like his eyes were sparkling. Tsuki gave up.

"So my life began, when I was born from the stomach. Back then my mom was ultra super young. Not kidding. One day I told mom, _Mommy, don't we need a father?_ She just stared at me, then hugged me. I thought she was Cray Cray. Few months later she got another child. She died then, by birth thing. So my and I were sent to this orphan house, they were so mean. They shoved the milk bottle down our throat." Tsuki said.

"Sempai continue. You're not done yet." Flan said.

"So years passed, I named my brother Hibiki Suzuki. His nick name is Mochi, because his face was chubby, and rounded shape like one. One day my brother and I, were playing something. They picked up me and my younger brother. We went to the lobby. It smelled like strawberries and daisies around the whole room. They kept talking, and talking, and talking. Until I got annoyed and kick them in the knee. They yelled at me about manner, and respect. They gave the younger brother to this woman named, Haru. I thought she would just see him for fun, a short time. I was wrong, she never came back with him. Soon, I got adopted by *yawn* this family. It was the varia after they checked my body thing. They took me. At home I met, Bel. He was so cute, every day I would pull his cheeks. In return he would throw food at me.

Time skip:

Xanxus said I'm a big girl so I can go to my brother. So I got excited, I put on my clothes, and went off. The time I got there *yawn* I heard a car crash. I checked the person. *yawn*. I cried so loud my throat hurt a lot. They didn't want to go near him at all. I cursed at them. I was proud, There just sugar, plain sugar. Soon they couldn't control me they called, another family. I got more pissed. When this stick eye, came close to me. He hugged me. I said to myself, _I'm sorry mochi._ Soon Hibiki died, and I controlled my life from that point on." Tsuki said, ready to sleep.

Flan was sleeping. Vein pooped out of Tsuki head.

"YOU PIECE OF SUGARLESS PEASANT! SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM!" Tsuki said.

Flan only grabbed on to Tsuki arm.

"You sugarless frog, at least listen when you ask a question." Tsuki said, patting his head.

A/N:

Ciaosuu~ my viewers! You might think, _What the heck is sugar?!_ It s means a curse word the "s" version.

Did this help you summarize Tsuki past or no? Sorry about the grammer, my mistake hehehe.

Anyways

Ciao Ciao :)


	8. Noise, Sounds, Blood, Its sunday peace!

Months passed faster than Tsuki thought. She walked down through the halls, deep silence. When she passed bosses room/office, she heard bad noise. It wasn't funny.

"So this is what boss does in his "free" time." Tsuki said quietly.

When she passed Bel's room, there was blood on the floor running out of the door. She knocked, on the door to make sure he was okay.

"Ushishishi, come in." Bel said.

Tsuki walked in, there was servants everywhere in the floor, saying "sorry" with blood all over them. She pitied them.

"Bel….There servants, need to serve the other guardians also. You can't have all for yourself." Tsuki said looking at the servant.

"Ushishishi, like I would listen to the peasant. There mine if I want it. The prince can get anything, and solve problems!" Bel said licking the bloody knife.

Tsuki was in disgust.

"Really, then answer this. 5+5X67+34-65+7005.

"Ushishishi, easy." Bel said taking out a piece of paper.

"It's 7,554, Ushishishi" Bel said.

"W-well that was it, correct. Then I shall take ALL the servants." Tsuki said helping a maid up.

"Ushishishi, then repay something for me later." Bel said polishing his knifes.

" So selfish, Bel" Tsuki said under her breath.


	9. Repay the freaky Prince with Drawing

Tsuki remembered that she had to repay the stupid freaky prince. She brought her sketch book, drawing pencils, and erasers to Bel's room. She knocked. No reply, _made he's not here, NO repay! Thank the god!_ She turned around he was right there.

"Fudge cake with sugar! When did you come?" Tsuki said leaning on the door.

"Ushishishi, what in the world is "Fudge cake with sugar"? Anyways why you here?" Bel said looking at the tools she had.

"I had to repay, you so I brought the things I can do for you." Tsuki said sweat dropping.

"Ushishishi, come in then." Bel said kicking the door open.

She went in the room, so dirty. She put her things down on the bed.

"Bel, I am going to draw you, so sit and stay still." Tsuki said.

"The peasant can't draw though." Bel said.

"Just because I am a peasant doesn't mean I can't draw." Tsuki said sharping the pencil.

"Ushishishi, I better look good then. Or else, the peasant will be cleaning my room every day." Bel said.

Bel sat down on the bed, Tsuki started drawing. The same words kept repeating for an hour. Stop moving, Stop touching your fake Tiara. Tsuki hands were getting sweaty, but the drawing looked real.

"FINALLY! Take the stupid drawing, no take backs" Tsuki said, viewing the other drawings.

"So the peasant can draw, Can you draw my mink?" Bel said itching to take out the box weapon.

"That's if you pay me money. I'm not free you know." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, fine." Bel took out his wonderful, and Beautiful, animal.

"Wow, so cute!" Tsuki said petting the head.

The mink somewhat liked it. Tsuki started drawing. Her eyes were sparkling due to the cute, fluffy mink. That caught Bel's cheeks to blush. In the middle she would pet the mink body, but watching out for the flames. She was only up to the tiara. She stopped.

"Oi Bel does the mink have the same tiara as you?" Tsuki said looking at bel's tiara and the mink's.

"Ushishi, what kind of question is that?" Bel said.

Tsuki shrugged and continued drawing. Soon minutes passed.

"Done!" Tsuki said dropping the pencil and massaging her hand. Bel snatched the drawing book out of her lap.

"Ushishishi, not bad." Bel said.

"Just rip out the page and take it." Tsuki said closing her eyes.

Bel ripped out the picture carefully, and found another picture. It was _flan_ sleeping. Then he flipped the next page it was the family named. He skipped bunches of page and found another anime photo.

"Ushishi, what in the world is this, and why did you draw Flan sleeping?" Bel said.

"Oh that page? It's Flan, he was too cute so I drew him. He was sleeping in my room. And that anime, I watched. It's called _Kaichou Wa Maid sama._ The other pages you flip would be the characters. My favorite is the _Soul Eater_." Tsuki said playing with the mink.

"Ushishishi, teach the prince how to draw." Bel said lifting Flan sleeping picture.

A/N:

Ciaosu~ my lovely viewers! The chap says "what the fudge cake with sugar". The means

: What the f*** cake with s***.

Tsuki replaces them with fun words. Sorry about the grammer, but please review the chap or whole Fanfic!

Ciao ciao


	10. Save the frog

Tsuki went outside for fresh air. The sun was gleaming on her soft skin. _I should sun tan, once a while. _She heard someone screaming far away.

"MOU! Come back already Flan" This looking pineapple hair style girl said.

Flan saw Tsuki standing watching. He had a plan. _Run to her, jump in her, and let's see what happens. _Flan followed his mighty plan. He ran to her, and jumped on Tsuki. The pineapple girl was following him.

"Tsu-semapi, help me. Get this version of pineapple away from me." Flan said.

Tsuki looked upat the pineapple girl, she had an eye patch on the right side, and a trident on the left hand.

"Pineapple version girl, stop bothering the poor useless boy." Tsuki said.

"What? Pineapple version girl? Look at your hair its pink." She said.

"So like I care, it's better than a pineapple hair style that's indigo." Tsuki said.

"Oh, chrome she just burned you!" Flan said.

Chrome clicked her tongue. She turned in to mist, and went away.

"Tsu-sempai, you saved me." Flan said.

"What do I do then, watch you get yelled by chrome?" Tsuki said picking up flan.

Flan blushed, _I've picked up FOR THE FIRST TIME!_


	11. Fine I'll teach

Tsuki was still in her queen size bed sleeping. She didn't care about the noise outside, since they treated her a little fair then in the past. She rolled down to the other side of her bed, and opened her eyes.

"Ushishishi, Good morning peasant." Bel said.

"WHAT THE FUDGE(ing) SUGAR ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Tsuki said getting up.

"Ushishi, what is 'Fudge and sugar'? And how can you sleep with a lollipop in your mouth while sleeping?" Bel said sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, get out." Tsuki said rolling up the blanket to her head. She threw out the candy, in to the garbage can.

"Wow, ushishi peasant can shoot. Now get up and teach me how to draw." Bel said.

"Go fudge yourself." Tsuki said.

Bel finally new what that mean. Veins popped out. He went to the other side of the bed and stared at her sleep. She turned around, facing the other way. Bel got annoyed but couldn't do anything but two things. It's so risky he didn't like it.

"Ushishi, boss fired you." Bel said.

"Tell him thank you I'll be leaving in the afternoon." Tsuki said calmly.

_That didn't work. Next plan too risky though._

Bel went to the other side of the bed. He leaned near to her lips. He licked it. Tsuki shot up.

"Ushishi, taste like strawberry. And good morning." Bel said smiling like he didn't do anything.

Tsuki looked at him, all dressed up. Tsuki slightly licked her bottom lip, _it does taste like strawberry_. Bel didn't notice though, so that was thank god. Tsuki got out of the bed. She was wearing a one piece all the way to the thighs. Bel blushed.

"Go get a sketch book, then." Tsuki said entering the bathroom.

Bel paced down to his room, fetching a sketch book. He couldn't choose what to pick, the one that's red, or the one that says Prince the ripper. When he made his choice he walked to tsuki's room.

"You took a pretty long time, freaky prince." Tsuki said holding her sketch book.

"Ushishishi, like I care." Bel said.


	12. Chap-12

"Now draw the head." Tsuki said.

"Ushishishi, why can't I just draw the head rolling on the floor?" Bel said.

"We can do that later, once you draw the head, go with the body." Tsuki said.

Bel actually listen to the peasant. He drew out the whole body shape. She took the pencil from his hand, and drew the hair.

"Can't the prince draw it?" Bel said.

"No, because I think you're going to mess up the fake girl." Tsuki said.

"Ushishishi, who will this be?" Bel said.

"Female version of Flan. It quite matches him, all you need is the little frog pin." Tsuki said laugh a bit.

Bel colored in the hair, then the body/clothes, finger nails, ect. Tsuki went outside to get water. Bel flipped through Tsuki's sketching book. There were so many logo's of the anime. He flipped more, and found a boy. Around Tsuki's age. Tsuki walked in, holding a tray of fruits/drinks.

"Ushishi, who's this boy?" Bel said.

"My boyfriend." Tsuki said calmly.

"Ushishi, don't lie.

"I'm not bel, now stop viewing in my sketch book and start sketching." Tsuki said.

"Fine, talk about him then." Bel said, a little interested.

Tsuki made a face, then started drinking tea.

"Well he was a nice boy, and went to another place far away from here." Tsuki said.

Bel drew the family name instead, then left with the materiels.

A/N:

Hello my fellow friends. Tsuki doesn't really have a boyfriend. But Bel took it literally. It's a boy, as a friend.

Sorry about the grammer.-_-

Ciao ciao


	13. Want it Lambo

Tsuki wondered why, Bel was cranky around her. All she said was she had a boy as a friend. She's sighs. *Door knocks*

"Come in please." Tsuki said.

She/he walked in.

"Tsu-sempai it's me." Flan says walking towards her.

"I knew that already." Tsuki said standing up from the chair.

"Bel, is mad you know that, right?" Flan said.

"I know that, that's why you're here? It seems that you wanted something else, then talking about Bel." Tsuki says, putting on her coat.

Flan stared at her.

"How did you get in to the varia? Aren't you weak?" Flan says in a monotone way.

"I am not weak for your information. I got into the varia because I reached varia quality." Tsuki said tying her hair.

"What? How?" Flan said.

"I told you already, I reached Varia quality. Well the 2nd part it would be a secret? I don't like sharing it, unless you either ask boss or squalo. They tested me, I almost died." Tsuki says leaving.

Flan followed her. She went down the stairs. Tsuki put on her shoes and left the house. Flan followed her, outside.

"PINEAPPLE HAIR GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?! Help me your peasant is following me everywhere." Tsuki said.

Chrome came out of no where. Chrome took him to Mukuro.

_Finally he's gone. I'll go something to eat now._

_(Store)_

"Lambo! I told you it's already expensive!" Tsuna said.

"*cries* L-Lambo-sama wants… TOKOYAKI!" Lambo says.

"Idiot cow, just listen to judaime!" Gokudera said.

Tsuki bought two tokoyaki, then went to lambo.

"Ano, Lambo you want them? I'm not hungry, so do you want it?" Tsuki said showing the food to lambo.

"Lambo-sama wants it!"

"No, Lambo you won't have it. You already ate mama cooking. For your information, you ate 5 bowls of rice, 6 egg rolls, and threw Bianchi cooking at fuuta." Tsuna says taking it away.

"Tsuna, just let him eat it, he's just going to keep crying."

Tsuna gave up, and gave it to him.

"LAMBO-SAMA LOVES YOU!" Lambo says shoving down the food down his throat.

* * *

A/N:

Well this is going no where so I hope you can tell me what is wrong and wat I should put in. will be the last one.. But this chap looks like it has lots of grammer mistake. Sorry.

Ciao ciao


	14. Facebook

Tsuki was at least happy that she can help Lambo. She sigh, _sometimes I feel lonely, and should I get a boyfriend._ She took out her laptop. She went on this website called facebook. She started chatting to Tsuna.

(Chat)

Tsuna: Hello, Tsuki. Do you need something?

Tsuki: Well I need help finding a boyfriend…Quite lonely, in my life.

Tsuna: … Want to try out my guardians? There's Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, and if you want there's Lambo.

Tsuki: When shall I meet them?

Tsuna: When you're ready. But hope they don't kill me.

Tsuki: How about this Thursday…2pm? I'll start with whoever you give me.

Tsuna: I'll ask them.

_Pineapple Mukuro has join the chat_

: Kufufu, what r you talking about?

Tsuna:*gulp* N-nothing..

Tsuki: Stop being a scary-cat, Sawada- dono. , we were talking about a date.

Mukuro: Really Tsuna dating?

Tsuna: HELL NO…Unless it's Kyoko- chan.

Tsuki: Me.. SPOTLIGHTS on meee!

Mukuro:….. Wow…. Last time I checked, you had pink hair, blue eyes, and you were slim.

Tsuki: I feel so.. beautiful.. My eyes are not blue. It's navy blue. Duh.

Mukuro: Also you were pathetic.

_Tsuki has left the chat room._

Tsuna: Look at what you have done! I getting to know her more!

: It's not you love her that much. Stop acting like a baby, get over it.

Tsuna: *blush* Well….she not that bad….. I do like her…..Friend zone? Maybe?

: GROW UP! Sawada Tsunayyyoshi, you have someone.

Tsuna: You spelled my name wrong.

: Oh shut up Tuna.

Tsuna:…. I'll kill you one day.

_Mukuro and Tsuna has just left the chat room._


	15. Tsuki fight and new side of her

Tsuki was at least happy that she can help Lambo. She sigh, _sometimes I feel lonely, and should I get a boyfriend._ She took out her laptop. She went on this website called facebook. She started chatting to Tsuna.

(Chat)

Tsuna: Hello, Tsuki. Do you need something?

Tsuki: Well I need help finding a boyfriend…Quite lonely, in my life.

Tsuna: … Want to try out my guardians? There's Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, and if you want there's Lambo.

Tsuki: When shall I meet them?

Tsuna: When you're ready. But hope they don't kill me.

Tsuki: How about this Thursday…2pm? I'll start with whoever you give me.

Tsuna: I'll ask them.

_Pineapple Mukuro has join the chat_

: Kufufu, what r you talking about?

Tsuna:*gulp* N-nothing..

Tsuki: Stop being a scary-cat, Sawada- dono. , we were talking about a date.

Mukuro: Really Tsuna dating?

Tsuna: HELL NO…Unless it's Kyoko- chan.

Tsuki: Me.. SPOTLIGHTS on meee!

Mukuro:….. Wow…. Last time I checked, you had pink hair, blue eyes, and you were slim.

Tsuki: I feel so.. beautiful.. My eyes are not blue. It's navy blue. Duh.

Mukuro: Also you were pathetic.

_Tsuki has left the chat room._

Tsuna: Look at what you have done! I getting to know her more!

: It's not you love her that much. Stop acting like a baby, get over it.

Tsuna: *blush* Well….she not that bad….. I do like her…..Friend zone? Maybe?

: GROW UP! Sawada Tsunayyyoshi, you have someone.

Tsuna: You spelled my name wrong.

: Oh shut up Tuna.

Tsuna:…. I'll kill you one day.

_Mukuro and Tsuna has just left the chat room._

Tsuki felt bad the whole time, after the stupid chat. She when outside to get the mail. When she opened the mailbox, a little mail came out. She looked at the back of it.

_To: Tsuki… Suzuki_

_From: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Tsuki felt horrible because he put little periods at the middle. She brought the whole mail inside the house. She went to the table, she got the knife and cut the side of the mail. She read it.

_Dear Tsuki,_

_Um.. The last night chat was fun. Also Yamamoto wanted to go first. (Always the happy ones.) Well this Friday at 2 pm. If it's fine. Mukuro said he will be the last one t-_

Belphegor took the mail out of Tsuki hands.

"Oi! Give it back! It mine." Tsuki said trying to get the mail.

"Ushishishi, I think I want to show this to boss." Bel said.

"Hell no, it's not yours. It's personal business." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, with the Vongola? The Clam family? Ushishi, there bunch of peasants to me." Bel said.

"*Sticking out her lips* last time I checked the varia lost to them, and helped them. Also you didn't kill your brother. That's make you a peasant." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, peasants are the weaklings, I Bel is the prince."

"Then I'm not a peasant! Yeah, I'm strong also, yeah know." Tsuki said.

"Really what kind of missions do you do?" Bel said a little interested.

"Hm lets see….last time I checked I did… Rank E. At least 5 times. Then D. *stick out tongue*" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Ushishi, fight me then." He said smirking.

They head down to the basement, it was huge. They went on the battle field.

"Ready?" Tsuki said getting ready.

"Ushishi, the prince should say that."

They took out their box weapon, they inject the flames in the box.

"Bubble!" Tsuki said.

Before Bel told his box weapon animal name, he stared at it.

Tsuki plopped in to the bubble, Bel just kept attacking it. Until the mink put the room in flames. Tsuki woke up and came out.

"Wow that took a long time!" She exclaimed.

"Ushishi, you sure your Tsuki? You look different, you have light chestnut hair, big coconuts, tall, and revealing." Bel replied patting his mink head.

"She didn't tell you. Fudge her!*sign* I'm the other side character, a little bit revealing, and darker? I don't know if you can say that but yeah. Wonderful right? That bubble you saw was giving something up to summon me. Also my name is not Tsuki it is. Not telling you until you beat me." She said taking out her scythe.

"Ushishi, the prince will of course beat you." He replied.

They started fighting, it was beautiful. She missed every attack, and broke his defense. She quickly kicked the floor hard and moved back. She was frozen.

"Ushishi, have you given up?"

* * *

A.N:

I'm sorry if this chap is crappy. but I need help! Find a name for Tsuki evil side! Cant pick! But please keep up the review and I'll meet you next time!

Ciao Ciao


	16. Game play

Tsuki felt bad the whole time, after the stupid chat. She when outside to get the mail. When she opened the mailbox, a little mail came out. She looked at the back of it.

_To: Tsuki… Suzuki_

_From: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Tsuki felt horrible because he put little periods at the middle. She brought the whole mail inside the house. She went to the table, she got the knife and cut the side of the mail. She read it.

_Dear Tsuki,_

_Um.. The last night chat was fun. Also Yamamoto wanted to go first. (Always the happy ones.) Well this Friday at 2 pm. If it's fine. Mukuro said he will be the last one t-_

Belphegor took the mail out of Tsuki hands.

"Oi! Give it back! It's not yours!" Tsuki said trying to get the mail.

"Ushishishi, I assume I want to show this to boss." Bel said.

"Hell no, it's not yours. It's personal business." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, with the Vongola? The Clam family? Ushishi, there bunch of peasants to me." Bel said.

"*Sticking out her lips* Last time I checked the Varia lost to them, and helped them. Also you didn't kill your brother. That's make you a peasant." Tsuki said.

"Ushishi, peasants are the weaklings, I Bel is the prince."

"Then I'm not a peasant! Yeah, I'm strong also, yeah know." Tsuki said.

"Really what kind of missions do you do?" Bel said a little interested.

"Hm lets see….last time I checked I did… Rank E. At least 5 times. Then D, *stick out tongue*" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Ushishi, fight me then." He said smirking.

They head down to the basement, it was huge. They went on the battle field.

"Ready?" Tsuki said getting ready.

"Ushishi, the prince should say that."

They took out their box weapon, they inject the flames in the box.

"Bubble!" Tsuki said.

Before Bel told his box weapon animal name, he stared at it.

Tsuki plopped in to the bubble, Bel just kept attacking it. Until the mink put the room in flames. Tsuki woke up and came out.

"Wow that took a long time!" She exclaimed.

"Ushishi, you sure your Tsuki? You look different, you have light chestnut hair, big coconuts, tall, and revealing." Bel replied patting his mink head.

"She didn't tell you. Fudge her!*sign* I'm the other side character, a little bit revealing, and darker? I don't know if you can say that but yeah. Wonderful right? That bubble you saw was giving something up to summon me. Also my name is not Tsuki it is. Not telling you until you beat me." She said taking out her scythe.

"Ushishi, the prince will of course beat you." He replied.

They started fighting, it was beautiful. She missed every attack, and broke his defense. She quickly kicked the floor hard and moved back. She was frozen.

"Ushishi, have you given up?"

"Kuku, welcome to my world. Belphgor." She replied.

Her appearance was darker, long black dress, longer finger nails, and her dark bow weapon. She laughed, then she opened her box weapon.

"Nami!" A dark water fox came out.

"Ushishi, now you're playing." He threw knifes at her.

She moved quickly, then let Nami attack the mink. She chuckled each time he missed. In a sudden they BOTH lost their mind. Bel had his 'genius' mode, and her with her dark side.

(Upstairs)

Squalo looked around looking for them pissed. Lussuria was also helping to find them.

"Mou, let's look in the battle room, now." Lussuria whined.

They both walked there, pissed and upset. When they entered there was blood everywhere. She opened another box.

"Baku!" She said summoning it.

"Ushishi, devours nightmares? I'm right? Ushishishi, I am!" He said throwing more knifes.

"VOI! What the hell are you doing? Get your butt in the kitchen and start making food!" Squalo said pissed.

"Mou, who's that girl? Is she new in the family?" He said taking off his sunglasses.

Her box animal teamed up with Nami. The mink suddenly had nightmares. Nami did something, Baku was anxious to bite the hell out of it.

"Kuku, it's starting. Watch out, for now on." She said walking to her animals.

"Ushishi, no need. Focus on me, fight me!" He said laughing.

She got annoyed, she summoned Baku to devour the nightmare. Inside Bel, he didn't know why his box animal had nightmares.

"Nami, Now!" She said pointing at the ceiling.

Nami, went to the ceiling and spread extreme hot water everywhere. She defended herself with her scythe. Soon the water turned into blood.

"Ushishi, peek-a-boo" He said stabbing her in the chest.

She fell to the floor, Squalo and Lussuria were shocked. Nami went quickly to her and healed her. Baku was still chewing his mink.

"K-kuku, Tsuki will not any name when she comes. But she will have the box animal/weapon." She said standing up.

Nami transformed into a human. He had black hair, black pupils, and a black eye patch. Bel and the rest were confused, her other box weapon transformed. He had blue hair, and white tape around his eyes.

"Che, now you come?" She said patting Nami head.

"I'm sorry my master. They have awakened us now." Nami said bowing.

"Chichi, let's go now Nami! Gaki is waiting, she won't be happy if we are not there!" Baku replied turning into black dust.

"I'll be leaving now master. I will punish him for his behavior. For now, bye master." He replied into grey dust.

"Oi, twerp I did tell you I was going to tell you my name. I'll give you a clue. It is bright as a smile, dark at some times, and it will remain there forever." She said turning into Tsuki.

Tsuki was still bleeding in pain. The blood was flowing faster than hers. Tsuki placed her hands on her wound. Lussuria ran to her to help.

_Bright as a smile, dark at sometimes, and remain there forever? What does she mean?!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wuz up my fellow friend(s)! Thanks for your support, and sorry I have update late! TTATTll. Well keep reviewing and, I can't name the first box weapon. Up there it said Bubble. Please think of another name please! And another name for Tsuki dark side! Tell me if it's not that dark. I will explain the box weapon turning into a human in one of the chapters, including the dark side past! I will need lots of name(s) soon! So please post the names in the review thing! please try to make the name dark and have a meaning. The names up there are quite real I think..Yeah you can chech it on the google search.**

**For now, **

**Ciao ciao**


	17. Hoshi is MY name

Tsuki was on the couch sleeping, while everyone stared at her.

"Do you think she's a monster or demon?" One of the Officers said.

"Ushishi, she look pretty normal to me." He replied.

Everyone stared then laughed. The room was full of laughter. Bel was confused. _Ushishi, what are they laughing about?_

"What the heck is going on?!" Tsuki said waking up rapidly.

Everyone sweat dropped, they looked at each other. All of them stepped back, and ran away.

"Bel, what happened?" Tsuki said confused.

"You got raped….. Just kidding everyone asked if you're a demon or monster." He said calmly.

Tsuki was first confused then shocked. Her body was trebling, just by the word _monster and demon_. Tsuki got up and ran to her room.

"OI, where you go-"

Tsuki shut the door.

(Room)

Tsuki lines only

"Well it is the same thing all over again!" She trembled. _Well there's something I can do! Think, think! Suicide! I can be with mochi! But wait, I have friends what will they think? LIFE is so complicated!"_

(Door knocks)

"Come...In"

"Ushishishi, and why did you run? Scared of the word _monster_ or _demon?" __He said._

"Shut…*sniff* Up. "She whispered.

"Hm? You said something?" Bel said mocking her.

"SHUT THE F**** UP!" Tsuki said.

Tsuki body changed. A light orange hair, flat chest, Light nail polish, and a green dress. She was smiling or giggling.

"Ushishi, who are you?" Bel said.

"Name is H-O-S-H-I. Hoshi-desu~ I am Tsuki bright side, well it's quite confusing cause she has lots of people within her." Hoshi exclaimed.

"Ushishi, people within her? What that?" He walked forward to her.

"Um… can't explain. That's the rule for Tsuki, boss. Haha, you look stupid! Your blood hair, covering your eyes, long arm, and you look like an ape!" Hoshi said laughing.

"Ne, twerp, bring Tsuki back."

"Hm, can't she has to summon herself back. She's crying now, I'm trying to make her laugh, that is my job. Joyful, happiness, and cheerful. That is my job.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) sorry about the slow update, grammer, and sudden thing.**

**2)Hoshi is 9 years old sun guardian.**

Instead of regenerating cells, quickly. She changes her mood quick.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Ciao ciao


	18. New avatar?

Bel had a long day after that. Half of the guardians were too scared to go walking in the night. Bel kept thinking of Tsuki avatar. _Did Verde make them? Or is it just me that she just made it? _Hoshi came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ouch! Hoshi-sama got a booboo! This is unfair!" She said talking to the stair case.

Bel sweat dropped.

"Ushishi, Tsuki hasn't come back?" Bel asked.

Hoshi walked up to him.

"Hoshi-sama does not really give 2 spoon full sugar. Now why you so interested in her?" Hoshi said.

"The prince does not get why little kids curse. Did someone teach you?" Bel said.

"Ku, ku, Arashi taug-"She put 2 hands on her mouth.

"Arashi? Who's that?" He said.

Hoshi didn't answer, she stood there quiet. She took out a little fairy wand. She said a spell that forgets, what she just said.

"Bebe, pooh!" She said.

Bel was confused after that spell. He knew her, it's just that he _touched_ her.

"EHHH! PERVERT-SAN! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said screaming.

She thought back, _the spell was wrong! IT was a love one! OMG! Hoshi think! _Hoshi summoned an avatar.

"Gumi! Stop him!" She said.

Gumi, the jelly, was on him perfectly tight. Hoshi laughed, the shape of the jelly and Bel reactions to it. Bel snapped out of the "Love" Spell. He cut the jelly and leaned towards her.

"Sugar, cake, Fudge, apple pie!" She screamed.

Bel lift up her chin. Hoshi moved back and kicked him in the peanut cake. Bel held in the pain, and squirmed around the place. Hoshi felt this feeling, which she wasn't supposed to feel. Hoshi ran to the room, slipping a few times.

(Room)

She slammed the door. She should there shivering there.

"I'm, s-sorry! Forgive me! I didn't mean to say that! Give me a chance!" She said shivering.

"_Do that again you won't be sorry."_ Whispered.

(Days pass)

Hoshi was still Hoshi. She would feel happy, and smack people when she laughs. One day, she made another mistake.

"Bel, remember Arashi?" Hoshi said smiling.

"Ushishi, yeah. You haven't continued yet." He said grinning.

Hoshi excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she entered, her heart stopped pumping. She gripped on the sink for support.

"_Did I not warn you? Is it too far? You have gone too far. From now on I will appear, until master says something._" Whispered through her ears.

Hoshi struggled while breathing. She has fainted. _Who knew this was easy_? When he went down stairs, Bel was shocked.

"Whats up?" He said.

Bel: _New person, but Hoshi was just._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the thing, Grammar I mean..Hehe, how is it so far? Hoshi did not die, She fainted! Next chap will be the avatar data!**

**Ciao ciao**


	19. DATA

**Data information for the Avatars!**

**Name: Ai Hoshi**

**Flame: Sun**

**Age: 9 years old**

**Height: 4'1**

**Weight: 65 pounds.**

**Dislike: hate, upset**

**Likes: Joy, happy, fun, childish**

**About her: Instead of her cells re-generating she quickly changes her mood. So the situations changes to sad, quickly it's happy. She was Raised by Tsuki when she was a egg. **

**Born: Egg Hatching**

* * *

**Name ? Arashi**

**Flame: ?**

**Age: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Dislike: Happy, joy, fun**

**Likes: Hate, upset**

**About him: He was also from a egg. One day Tsuki was really mad, she received a red egg. It was hate.**


	20. Diary

Arashi went to the kitchen for a can of beer. There was nothing like that, only meat, more meat, and more meat.

"Fudge. You don't even have the simplest thing on the planet?" Arashi said, putting on his baggy coat.

"Ushishi, don't blame the prince though." Bel said.

"Never fudging asked for your side of the story." Arashi said.

He went out, with wrinkled money in his pocket. _That piece of jerk, I want him to break his fudging arm off_! Arashi walked next to the deli that was nearby. He entered, slowly. He went to the so called beer section. There was blue moon, Hite, and more.

"Fudge can't pick! I'll buy all of them." Arashi said to himself.

He took all the beers, and went to the cash register.

"That would be.. $35.00, please." He said.

Arashi threw the crinkled money and left with the beer.

He walked all the way home, drinking his wife (A.K.A- Beer) He slammed the HQ door open. There was silence, they all stared at him.

"Who might you be?" Levi said.

"Fudge you. I don't care, all you need to know is I am apart of Tsuki. So don't go jelly on me." Arashi replied.

"VOI! Bel why didn't you tell us?" Squalo asked.

Bel looked away, playing 'Call of Duty'. Arashi went upstairs to **his **room. When he opened the door, it wasn't pretty bad though. Not too much pink and bright colors. He put all the beer in the fridge Tsuki had. Mini version though. He opened another can of beer and plopped on to his bed.

He felt something hard on his butt. He picked up his butt and picked up the diary. _This is new. Well let's take a peek, shall we?_ Arashi opened the diary. It had so much pictures, but he figured something out. They were all Tsuki very first feelings about the eggs, until now.

* * *

(Diary, page 1)

Dear diary,

Today was a long day. I have hatched a new egg! Hurray! But this is special so I can tell you. It is cheerful, kind, and sometimes funny! I named it Ai Hoshi. Pretty right? I will make this the very last child, due to its child-nish. The first one is the scary frightening one! Well that has to hatch soon though!

Love,

Tsuki

* * *

Arashi was so happy he was the oldest. But we never know if there are more eggs. He skipped some pages, drinking beer. He saw a picture, it had a nice cold beer with a black and dark blue egg next to it. The background had a lot of dark colors._ Is this me?_ He flipped the next page.

(Diary, entry 5)

Dear diary,

I was quite upset at the doctors. They didn't want to help poor mochi! Well he is still my heart that won't change the fact who I am though! Well today I found an egg right next to me at the funeral. Funny right? I picked it up, it wasn't that bad though. It began hatching, cutey pie! It had nice dark blue hair with a chibi lump face. KAWII! It was so cute that I had to give it a name!

The name was Akki Arashi-Desu. =w= Well Hoshi told me to sleep with her, since she was scared of the lighting. I tuck Akki right next to me, and hoshi on the other side. I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cute right. Tsuki will have more avatar so please help me find names, any emotions! Sorry about the late update though! Akki scolded me for not publishing. Hoshi kept complaining that the readers will not like the author, so here I am writing for ya!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	21. Data 2

**Data information for the Avatars!**

**Name: Ai Hoshi**

**Flame: Sun**

**Age: 9 years old**

**Height: 4'1**

**Weight: 65 pounds.**

**Dislike: hate, upset**

**Likes: Joy, happy, fun, childish**

**About her: Instead of her cells re-generating she quickly changes her mood. So the situations changes to sad, quickly it's happy. She was Raised by Tsuki when she was a egg.**

**Born: Egg Hatching**

* * *

**Name Akki Arashi**

**Flame: Storm**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 118 Lb**

**Dislike: Happy, joy, fun**

**Likes: Hate, upset, beer**

**About him: He was also from a egg. One day Tsuki was really mad, she received a red egg. It was hate.**

* * *

**Name: ?**

**Flame: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Weight?**

**Dislike: ?**

**Like: ?**

**About him: ?**


	22. Kiri

Arashi went outside, since it was dinner time. When he went down, they were throwing food everywhere. One splat on Arashi face, he twitched. He went down, pointing the gun at every single person.

"Well isn't fun throwing food? Let me try." Arashi said pulling the trigger.

Everyone ran away besides Xanxus. It shot right next to him, the chair lost a leg. Xanxus is pissed now. Arashi smirked, mean while everyone went to their room. Xanxus took out the twin caliber gun. He triggered at him. Arashi closed his eyes. It did not affect him, though. HE saw this indigo force field. Arashi opened his eyes.

"Oi, Kiri that was my attack." He said.

"Ha-ha, who has chocolate cake? I'm starving now, boss has sent me out to H-E-L-P you. Go blame her not me." Kiri replied.

Arashi dragged him to his room. The door slammed.

(Room)

Arashi threw him on the bed. He went to the fridge and took out two beers. Kiri, jumped up and down on the bed.

"Arashi! Let's '"play", together!" Kiri said making a spot on the bed.

Arashi stared at him, then got what he was saying. He just kept drinking.

"Hell to the no. Go "play" with a girl, or something. I will kill Tsuki one day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am REALLY SORRY if i haven't update in a LONGGGGGGGG time! Sorry guys! Really, i had finals (more coming), flute practice (to enter La Guardia not the air port but the highschool) And more excuse! i will post more after this..just to let you know if you have Google +...I will be happy to make you as my friend..i will give you my new never tell you the real one.**

**Google +**

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

**(Feel free to chat, or send something to me)**

**Gmail:**

rokudomukuropineapple

Pretty long..all lower case.


End file.
